


逝水

by GreenTourmaline



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 芬国昐带领他的子民驻扎在米斯林湖的北岸。他于一个风雨交加的日子来到费诺的衣冠冢。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 6





	逝水

**Author's Note:**

> 渣文笔OOC，无趣且雷。全程芬熊视角，各种回忆和内心活动随机穿插，非常的乱。种种原因这篇被我拖更了很久，更分裂了233~

孤零零的石碑，孤零零的剑，在风雨中兀自伫立。

在中洲经历的第一场暴风雨，有狂风怒号，有紫电破空，雨铺天盖地砸落。精灵们对此敬畏又新奇。

他在大雨滂沱中独行，刻意避开了所有的护卫。没有穿任何繁复的衣饰，站立在雨幕的一瞬，立刻被冰凉浇透。他为此而微笑：连赫尔卡拉克西的冰原都走过了，这样的轻风细雨，看来竟觉得温柔。

·

精灵通常感觉不到冷。

不是在看不到尽头的冰封荒芜，不是在绝望劈头盖脸砸下的风雹中，他们迎着冰冷的刃向前走，每一步都行得惴惴。

一步踏差，生与死别。

芬国昐的身边出现了一个幻影。

幻影长着一张他再熟悉不过的脸。这可真不是个好迹象；在无尽严寒中行进太久，时间已经失去了流逝感，或许在不知不觉中也带走了他的一部分理智。他对此保持微笑，但是他从未向任何人提起这件事，包括最信赖的儿子们。毕竟幻影他——或者说“它”，很少会成为一个麻烦，多半时间，它只是默默飘在他的身边，偶尔流露出嘲弄的神色，用只有他听得到的声音嗤笑着他的痴愚。

冰原太冷了，多说一句话，都能被风灌个通透。有这样一个声音在身畔，挺好。

它的存在会时时刻刻提醒着他，这苦难是因谁而生，他的追随者是因谁而死；这让他无时无刻不坚定着穿越冰地去面见罪魁祸首的信念。

恨比爱更持久，恨比爱更加强大。

幻影为此轻笑出声。“Ñolofinwë，”它挑起那好看的眉，“你终于肯撕下你那伪善的面具。”

·

这柄剑在这里伫立了三十个太阳年，剑锋依旧冷锐。暴雨冲刷着剑身华美的刻饰，三颗火红的宝石在暗色中熠熠生辉。一如他的主人，高调激昂。

你总是这样。他顺着白刃的边际抚摸下去。你总是这样。

狂傲自负，一意孤行，永远只会留下一个背影，不论前路是黑暗还是光明。

这柄剑，曾经离他的咽喉只有毫厘之遥。他当时凝视着持剑者，全副的精力都在压制泛溢而出的冷笑。

可笑，可耻，可悲，令人厌倦，空有一身才华，身负那么多人的爱，却能被嫉恨轻易遮蔽双眼。他转身离去，一个字都不屑于留下。

·

埃兰薇死了。

整整三日，图尔巩没有和任何人说一句话。他沉默地牵着伊缀尔的手，在她瑟瑟发抖时将她拥入怀中，用厚重的披风阻挡寒意。

她死了。唯一一个不顾一切随着爱人出奔的凡雅妻子，美丽、聪慧、总是用微笑抚慰他们伤痛的精灵，她死了。她的歌声与笑容永远沉睡在了黑暗的冰流深处。

芬国昐无法安慰自己的儿子。在浩大的悲伤面前，任何言语都惨白无力。而图尔巩，他只用行动表达出一句话：

走。

接着走，一直走下去。离开这片被诅咒的极寒之地，让埃兰薇成为最后的牺牲者。走。

幻影在他身边飘着。芬国昐如往常一般视而不见。

恶意在心脏中汹涌，又被冰原上彻骨的风迅速吹冻成锥，细小的尖锐在心壁来回碾压，刺破血肉，一滴滴坠向虚空，愈结的血痂在暗红中洇晕，又痛又痒，无处抓挠。

好极了，这种感觉，多么真切地让人感受到“活着”。

活着，这就是在冰封之地唯一所需要的。

“你发过誓要追随我，却在我最需要支持的时刻反目，驳斥我的决策，觊觎我的王位，这一切都是你咎由自取。”幻影在他的耳边叫嚣。

而你，他冷笑，你已经疯了。由仇恨点燃的灵魂，不配成为诺多族的王。我会让你看着权柄如何在失格者手中沦丧，我会让你亲眼看到，诺多族在我的统率下，走向前所未有的强盛和辉煌。

极致的爱，极致的恨，化为白色的烈焰在灵魂深处烧灼。怒火蒸腾着血脉，在麻木的冰寒中迸溅出丝丝温暖。

“看啊，看啊！”那个幻影对着他大笑，“Ñolofinwë，我们终究成了一路人。”

·

狂风呼啸，暴雨如注。

石碑上没有一句铭文，仅用浮雕传颂了诺多最伟大的精灵传奇的一生。精妙绝伦，想是出自费诺的第五子之手，或许还有他唯一的孙辈。

他在风雨中凝望着过往。

我恨你，恨到极致时恨不能亲手扼紧你的咽喉，让你巧言的舌头再也无法发出声音，让你俊美的面容因窒息而狰狞，你会急剧地颤抖，你的身躯将不断挣扎，却只能徒劳地扭动。你的生与死，都只在我的一念之间。

就像这柄剑刃尖的寒意透过皮肤沁入血脉的那一刻，我离死亡也不过一步之遥。

费诺的所作所为曾令他厌恶至深，他却赐予了他宽容和怜悯。他为之感到快乐，心中却始终有一个洞口无法填补。歆慕和赞美无法让他餍足，他知晓原因，却无从解答。

Fëanáro，火之魂魄。

我想要分走父亲对你的爱，想要获取我所应得的景仰和注目，我想要胜过你，在你面前享受居高临下的快意。

我想要你爱我，看着我，就像我一直以来都在看着你，看着你的背影，不论身处光明还是黑暗，因着你本身就是光芒耀眼的焰火。

·

等再次见到他，应该做些什么？应该说些什么？

是讥讽，是怒斥，还是将寒冰之剑抵在他的心口，因他的血比冰川之下的暗流更加冷。

是控诉，是哀怜，还是高高在上地向这可悲之人宣读宽恕，再扬长而去。

又或者，只是凝视着他的眼睛，直到彼此的灵魂都毫无保留地坦露。

看啊，我爱你，我也可以不顾一切地爱你。

等再次见到他，等再次见到他——

幻影在流泻而下的清冷月辉中渐渐淡去，消失。

他们终于登上了中土大陆，吹响胜利的号角。

·

“Curufinwë陛下战死，Nelyafinwë殿下在前往谈判时被俘，现在被囚禁在安格班。南岸一切事宜由Kanafinwë殿下代理操办，他下的指令是按兵不动。这三十年间，费诺里安的军队始终未能推进。”

人群多半幸灾乐祸，又为黑暗大敌的恐怖实力而忧愁。唯有芬巩当即变了脸色，他的拳头松了又紧，不加掩饰的痛苦在他的眼中漫溢。他曾在遥望着洛斯加上空的火光时扯下他的吊坠，让它被冰冷的海浪吞没——那是来自梅斯罗斯的赠礼，在他成年那日由他亲手为他戴上，自那之后，这吊坠就未曾离身。而此刻，任谁都看得出来，他的心已经无法停留在此处。有那么一瞬，芬国昐竟然有些羡慕他的长子。但他只是挥手示意下属退下，不发一语，看起来异常疲惫。

“你想不想复仇？”费诺曾这样问他。他的脸上隐隐透露出疯狂，芬国昐为此担忧不已：“兄长，维林诺为黑暗所笼罩，诺多族经历大劫，正需要我们的安抚。”

“我没有问你诺多族的命运。”他的眼神寒如赫尔卡拉克西万年不化的坚冰，“我在问你， **你** 想不想复仇？”

“我想。”他毫不犹豫地答道，“但这不是子民们的所愿。他们渴望和平与安宁，我们不应剥夺他人的意志。”

“所以你就剥夺自己的意志。”他放声大笑，“Ñolofinwë，你还可以为自己的怯懦找寻更多的借口。”

他再次留给他一个背影，孤绝傲绝。这一次，他的前方不是光明，亦非黑暗，而是无尽的烈火。

·

雨势渐缓，淅淅沥沥地洒落，隐隐能见一丝天光。

他蓦地睁大了眼睛。

本该永远消失的幻影居然再度出现，不再讥笑，不再嘲弄，只是安静地倚在石碑上，宛如沉睡。他的面容带着不属于这个世界的苍白，脆弱得一碰即碎。

这不是他。但是无法控制地，他俯下身去触摸他的脸。尖锐的疼痛自指尖蔓延开来，血与雨交融着滴落，他恍若未觉。

他知道，这将是他最后一次见到幻影了。

他死了。那个声音对他喃喃低语。他所拥有的一切都将是你的。你的荣耀，你的权柄，你的声望，将再无人可比。

而他露出一个惨笑。

一直以来，我都想要拥有你所拥有的一切；但是看啊，现在我们都一无所有。

在冰原上，我想了一路，踌躇了整整一路，直到遥望着月亮第一次升起——那一瞬，我仿佛见到了双圣树的银辉——直到那时，我都没有决定是要恨你还是爱你。

“现在，我无需面临这样的抉择。”

这是他在石碑前说出的唯一一句话。

极致的恨，极致的怒火，无数盘根交错、隐忍而激烈的情愫，在得知费诺死讯的瞬间统统断了源。它们一点一点变冷，落灰，搁置在封死的角落，逐渐沉寂，慢慢被遗忘。

爱与恨，都将在虚无中沉默。

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 幻影本质上就是幻觉，并不是费诺的魂魄，但它的确是在费诺死后忽然出现的，可以理解为某种心电感应的造物。  
>  芬熊一直都知道那不是费诺的魂魄，他一开始只觉得自己被极寒冻伤了脑袋，将内心的矛盾实体化了；直到得知费诺的死讯的一瞬，他蓦然意识到，幻影的出现正对应着费诺的死亡。他分明已经感应到，却拒绝承认这种可能。  
>  （不过幻影的确是内心矛盾的实体化）  
>  不知道有没有写出那种爱与恨纠葛的感觉……恨是不可能不恨的，但爱也从始至终都交织其中。


End file.
